1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lift system, and in particular to a lift system such as may be utilized for lowering and raising scaffolding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scaffolding is commonly used in the building industry where workers are erecting walls or working at an elevated position. Multiple story scaffolding systems are typically self supporting, such as tower scaffolding. For systems that are needed for raised elevations, but are not raised more than one or two stories above the ground, scaffolding may be supported by the building or structure being erected or worked on.
A common system for such lower level elevated applications has been a pump jack system. Pump jack systems normally include a pair of posts with each post including a pump jack connected thereto. The jacks support a platform for workers to stand on. Pump jacks typically are pedal operated to raise the platform on the posts and often utilize a hand operated crank to lower the platform. Both the crank and pedal are typically actuated by the worker standing on the platform.
Although such systems may be workable for certain applications, there are several drawbacks. The pump jack type systems require much exertion from the operator to raise or lower the pump jacks and scaffolding platform. In addition, the systems are complicated and require extra time for setting up and disassembly. Such systems have many moving parts and are not easily transported. Such systems are also difficult to use in inclement weather or at lower temperatures.
It can be seen then that a new and improved system is needed for lifting platforms and scaffolding systems. Such a system should provide for easy setup and take down as well as being easily transported. In addition, such a system should be easily operated by scaffolding users with minimal effort and provide for improved safety. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with scaffolding lift systems.